There are many applications in which a plurality of relatively small or micro sized probes are used to contact or “probe” an object or device. One such application is testing electronic devices, such as semiconductor dies. In such a testing application, electrically conductive probes contact and make temporary electrical connections with input and/or output terminals of one or more electronic devices. Test data can then be input into the electronic device or devices through the probes and response data generated by the electronic device in response to the test data can be sensed through the probes. The present invention is directed to improvements in probing apparatuses and in methods of making and using probing apparatuses.